The Fellowship Office continues to carry out its broad portfolio of activities directed at improving the overall research experience of our Fellows. Through collective efforts with the Fellows Advisory Board, we carried out another very successful Annual Fellows Scientific Retreat in March 2013. This two-day research and career development-oriented meeting provided an opportunity for our Postdoctoral, Clinical, and Predoctoral Fellows to share their research findings with other young scientists at our Institute. The goal is to promote cross-fertilization of ideas, develop new research collaborations, exchange technical knowledge, and foster a sense of community among the Fellows. All fellows (140 participated) had the opportunity to present their research projects and interests as either oral or poster presentations. Many of the sessions at the Retreat focused on career management and academics. There were a number of sessions concentrating on the different aspects of developing a scientific career, both at and away from the bench. We also held panel discussions featuring recent NIDDK Postdoctoral Alumni who shared their personal experiences about life in their new job settings. This past year was also notable for the popular and widely attended Grant Writing Workshops and for the Nossal Award submissions that provide Fellows with a real-world grant writing experience. Finally, in working closely with Investigators throughout the Institute, we continue to raise visibility and enhance the profile and importance of mentoring.